Grim
The Grim Reaper or just Grim is the main protagonist of the franchise. He is an undead skeleton personification of Death, who speaks with a Jamaican accent. After having lost to Billy and Mandy in a rigged limbo contest over the soul of Mr. Snuggles (and also the soul of Billy himself), Grim is now forced to be their best friend forever. Grim is often stuck with cleaning-up the consequences of mishaps that are in no small part due to Billy's stupidity and lack of common sense. On Mandy's part, Grim is often forced to do her chores and obey her direct orders, as her unwilling slave. It is stated several times in the series that he does the dishes every single day for Billy and Mandy since they first met which he seriously despises. Biography Originally a resident of The Underworld, Grim is an 'Undead, talking, magical skeleton', along with the rest of his family: So far, Grim has been identified as having a father, (named "Earl" in passing,) a mother, (also only named in passing as "Miriam",) a grandmother known simply as "Granny-Grim", and a Great Aunt called "Aunt Kali", (named for the Hindu Goddess of the same name). Grim's mother has been heard speaking Jamaican accent like Grim does, along with Granny-Grim. Born and raised in the Underworld, Grim attended Doomsday Junior High School with supernatural entities and other characters of the show, such as Eris, Nergal, Lord Pain, The Boogeyman, and even Sachina Yoshimura and Maroot Batsworth. Grim was unfortunate enough to be stuck as the favorite target of the school bully, Boogey, who enjoyed making the lives of the other students (Grim in particular) as miserable as possible. Grim played Underworld Little League as a child, and was also a member of the 'Dead Poets Club' during junior high. But, thanks to Boogie's antics, Grim was labeled with the nickname of "Wedgie Shakespeare" for the rest of school. Despite this, a few of Grim's classmates have stayed on good terms with him, such as Velma Green, his very best friend and Lubber(sort of). In Billy and Mandy Save Christmas, Grim mentions that he went to College with Santa Claus. Grim also has ownership of the original Hellhound, of Greek myth; a massive, three-headed 'Demon-Dog' called Cerberus. How Grim ever came to own Cerberus was never addressed during the series, but it was evident in Cerberus' debut that Grim couldn't control him, claiming that Cerberus, "didn't just eat Grim's homework, Cerberus also ate Dad", (though it was probably just an exaggeration on the script writer's part). Growing up, Grim has considered Dracula his idol. Abilities *'Size Alteration' *'Possessesion' *'Life Extension' Trivia *Grim's voice actor is Greg Eagles in the series (who also voices Sperg), but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Neil Kaplan. *In Grim & Evil, Grim's voice was more deep and scary, but his voice became more loud overtime. *Grim always has at least $50 on his person at any given time. *The hilt on Grim's scythe disappears and appears randomly, sometimes there like a conventional scythe, sometimes not. *Grim was bullied in high school by the Boogeyman, namely one event was when he was wedgied whilst reciting Shakespeare's Hamlet. **The scene for the quote, however, is incorrect. The scene is from the same play, Hamlet (specifically "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him, Horatio." from Act 5 Scene 1) whereas the quote he gives is from Act 1, Scene 1. **The quote was ironically parodied, as Grim, being a skeleton, held a human head, whereas in the actual play, a human actor holds a skull. *It could be implied that because Grim takes souls to the Underworld, this is why his favorite game is limbo. *In Schlubs, Grim comments upon how he used to charge two coins for ferrying souls across the River Styxas a reference to ancient Greek mythology *He became a reaper because of Boogey. *Despite hating Mandy and treated like a slave, he got a lot of things in common with her than Billy (although Billy tends to be nicer to Grim than Mandy). *Grim was originally supposed to be voiced by Jonathan Harris and be given a British accent, but Greg Eagles was hired instead. Also, Eagles originally intended to give Grim a Swedish accent, but his attempts sounded more Jamaican than Swedish. The writers then decided to just let Grim have a Jamaican accent instead. *In a commercial for the premiere episode of Grim & Evil, Grim claims to be the ruler of the Underworld. *He was also a contestant on Cartoon Cartoon Island, and formed a friendship with Jude Lizowski, Jonesy Garcia, and Wyatt Williams. Gallery Category:Canon Characters Category:Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Skeletons Category:Immortals Category:Former Villains Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons